


去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）18

by Cherie999



Category: chris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999





	去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）18

18， R -Radiance

 

We'll be together, neither heaven nor hell, neither cursed nor saved, i'm not dead, i'm not alive.

—————— Dante Alighieri

我们会在一起，既不是在天堂，也不是地狱。既不是被诅咒也不是被解救，我没有死，我也没在活。

—— 但丁

 

 

Chris还是没忍住那么做了。

 

他把捕梦网小心的擦干净，床头的挂画摘下来，把它挂在他们中间的墙壁上。

 

他知道自己看起来像个傻瓜，可他控制不住自己。

 

他没勇气过去找Tom，他怕他拒绝……他也根本不知道自己想干什么，他就是那么做了。

 

刚才见到他，心里有那么多舍不得。

 

哪怕，再让他在梦里见见他。

 

窗口的风吹动那个捕梦网，它不情愿的摇摆着。

Chris虔诚的祈祷。

 

——————————————

 

它还是帮助了他。

 

Chris又来到了梦里的世界，不过这不是任何一个他们共同经历过的场景。

他在一个巨大的体育场，身边都是疯狂喊叫的球迷。

场上是一场激烈的足球比赛。

他很快通过身边人的球衣辨认出，这是一场西班牙国家德比。他现在可能是在诺坎普球场，他穿着皇家马德里的球衣，站在客队球迷看台上。

可能捕梦网出错了，他并没有看过这场比赛，他的发型居然还是二十几岁的金色大背头，估计他的脸也是。Chris没心思关注比赛，Tom在哪儿啊？他只想找到他。

 

Chris不管别的球迷是多么讨厌他这种在看台上来回奔走的行为，他一定要找到Tom。

 

整个客场都没有那个人。

 

Chris只能走向主场球迷，他一个人执着的穿着皇马球衣穿梭在巴萨球迷里，大家蠢蠢欲动，他就快挨揍了，可是，Tom，在哪儿呢？

 

“喂……请你回你的看台上去……”一只手拍了他的肩膀，Chris回过头，穿着巴萨红蓝球衣的人在喊他，那是他从未见过的他的样子，蓬松的金色卷发，嫩的能掐出水的皮肤，薄薄的嘴唇微微张着，一双清澈明亮的绿眼睛正注视着他。

 

Chris扑上去给他一个熊抱，被他推开了。

 

“………你干什么？”梦里的Tom一脸拒绝。

 

Chris对梦里的Tom已经很有经验，反正他又不是真的Tom，他决定骗骗他，  
“哦。你不记得我了吗？Tom？我是Chris，我们约好一起来看比赛的！”

 

“……………”Tom若有所思的看着他。

 

“你不相信我？”

 

“我们穿着不同球队的球衣，怎么可能会约好一起看比赛？”Tom直接拆穿了他。

 

“哦…，”Chris脱掉了球衣，打着赤膊站在那儿，这比刚才穿对方球衣进来主队球迷方阵更显的无礼。“我们现在可以一起看球了吧？”

 

Tom一脸的不耐烦，“你还是回到你本来的地方吧。”

 

“不，我要跟你在一起。”Chris扯过边上的助威旗遮住自己，他不能在Tom面前被人打一顿。

 

Tom不再理他，把视线放回比赛场上。

 

Chris挤在他身边，他果然还是这样深爱着他，就算这Tom只是个梦中的幻象，能这样看着他，跟他说话，心脏就好像已经康复了。

 

Tom发觉到Chris一直在右边看着自己，他就偏过脸不再看向右半场。

 

上半场比赛结束了，中场休息。

 

Tom离开看台，走上台阶，要出体育馆门口，他想甩开他。

 

Chris一直寸步不离跟着他。

 

“你到底想怎么样？为什么跟着我？”

 

“……我不想怎么样……我就是想看着你……我想呆在你身边………”

 

Tom冷笑了一下。“为什么？”

 

“……因为我还爱你，Tom，我真的还爱你，你能不能原谅我？能不能再给我一次机会？我错了…我真的错了…你怎么惩罚我都行…但是不要离开我…不要不理我…我还想和你在一起…原谅我……别扔下我……我真的好爱你……求求你…Tom………你离开我以后……我心脏已经出问题了…没有你我会死的………求求你…Tom…再原谅我一次……回来我身边……”Chris抓起Tom的手。明知道他不是真的Tom，明知道他听不懂，Chris只是想把心里话说出来。

 

他梦里不说出来的话，现实里他又没脸再说出口，他这辈子就再也没办法跟Tom说出这些话了。

 

Tom甩开他的手。“你放开我！”

 

“Tom……求你别离开我，好不好？我真的错了，我真的错了，我真的爱你，我是真的爱你……我说的那些话太蠢了，我太坏了……，我那个时候……我那个时候都已经决定要为你离婚了……，可是突然知道你和别人上床……我真的受不了……Tom……我不能忍受别人碰你……Tom………我真的受不了……”Chris再次抓住他的手，他得跟这个Tom说出来，心里才会好受点。

 

Tom震惊的看着他，“你在说什么？？为我离婚？”

 

Chris知道他听不懂。他不管，他一定要说完，“我再没有跟艾尔莎上过床了，Tom，我也只有你一个人啊，我是真的真的好爱你…失去你以后，我的心脏越来越差了…………我根本不是故意要伤害你，我只是太想独占你……你再跟我在一起好不好？我求求你Tom……”Chris控制不住抱着Tom。

 

梦里的Tom紧闭着眼睛，他嘴唇在发抖，他好像很生气了。

 

Chris知道自己又着急搞砸了，可是他实在忍不住。

 

今天Tom走回那个阳台的时候，他就很想跟他说这些，可是尊严不允许他那么做，他怕得到的答案是拒绝。他对自己已经完全没有信心，一个只会反复伤害Tom的有妇之夫，他还会原谅他吗？他们已经一年多没再见，他还会爱他吗？就算他爱他，他还会为了他再回到那个痛苦的位置上吗？

 

那不可能，他是一点机会都没有了。

 

可是梦里不同，梦里的Tom，自己说什么就是什么他还没那么恨过自己。或许，自己可以和这个捕梦网生活一辈子，那就可以永远呆在梦里的假Tom身边了。

 

“对不起，对不起，我说的太多了………我们先做朋友，好吗？”Chris努力跟Tom挽回。

 

“我不要和你做朋友…………”Tom摇摇头，睁开满含泪水的双眼。

 

“………不要！你一定要和我做朋友，你是我唯一的希望了！！我已经永远失去了Tom……………我不要连你也失去！！！求求你！我求求你！！”Chris拼命的摇晃着Tom的肩膀，就算他需要强迫他，也要让他留在自己身边。

 

“…你刚才………说的都是真的吗……？”

 

“我发誓！我爱你！我真的好爱你！Tom！如果我说假话我就被雷劈………”

 

梦里的Tom忽然踮起脚尖吻上了他的嘴，不让他把毒誓说下去。

 

Chris又惊又喜，这次捕梦网给他安排的Tom可真好！！！

 

他迅速的把他按到了墙上，疯狂的吻着他，他真的好想好想他，恨不得把他整个吃掉！

 

…………不对，等等！

 

这吻的感觉怎么这么真实？怎么他的舌头这么甜蜜又润滑？？？那真实的梦里的触感，就像，就像他们在威尔特郡的那个梦里？

 

Chris控制住自己，移开嘴唇，他捧住Tom的脸仔细端详，Tom那双眼睛里都是无尽的深情和痛楚，像极了今天中午在阳台的那个人！！！

 

“Tom？……Tom…？你是真的Tom？？？”Chris不敢置信的看着眼前的人。

 

Tom委屈的泪水流下来，“当然是我………你这个混蛋，为什么不肯早点跟我说呢……”

 

Chris哭着把他紧紧抱在怀里，“哦…………Tommy……Tommy………我好怕你不会原谅我……我好怕你已经不爱我………我没有机会说………我也不敢说……我是真的不敢说………”

 

“你真是个笨蛋………我真是个笨蛋……”Tom狠狠地用双拳锤着Chris的胸口。他们都已经浪费了多少的时间，在不确定，不敢说，和互相误解上！明明互相仍旧爱对方爱到要死，却都不敢再多走出一步。

 

如果不是自己今晚睡着睡着，忽然来到这个梦里，又在看台上看到穿着那么显眼的客队球衣的Chris，可能他们又要这样彼此沉默遗憾的过完余生了。

 

“……等等…这都是真的吧？Tommy，包括威尔特郡那次，你也确实出现在洛杉矶，确实和我经历了那场季风？”Chris扶住Tom的肩膀，他要求证，他好怕这只是捕梦网给他的一个梦而已，那醒来后，真正的Tom还是在憎恨他，还是一无所知。

 

“当然是真的……我到现在还记得那场季风……”Tom也确定了，那时Chris确实出现在那个梦里，他不知道这是怎么做到的，但他真的很感谢这一切，否则，他就再没机会听他说这些话了。

 

“啊，感谢上帝！！！感谢上帝！谢谢他把你还给我！！！”Chris不停的亲吻着Tom的脸，他太开心了，看来命运还没有那么残忍到要他们永远分离下去。

 

Tom也紧紧环抱着Chris，他们现在虽然是二十几岁的身体，却是现实里那个经历了太多痛苦的灵魂。

 

原来Chris曾经选择了自己！虽然Tom也不是非要他那么做，但是听到自己在他心里比较重要还是很幸福，更别提Chris为了自己还能一直不碰别人，Chris真的很爱自己！

 

“我也还爱你，Chris…我没有一分钟不再爱你…”Tom也说出了心里的话。

 

“我更爱你，Tommy…你就是我的生命…”Chris紧紧抱住他。

 

下半场比赛开始了，体育场里传来震耳欲聋的呐喊声。

 

“梦醒了，你还会和我说真话吗？你还会记得这一切吗？”Tom有点不放心。

 

“我当然记得，Tommy，你也要记住你说的话，我明天去找你，你可别说你不爱我…”Chris很感激这个梦让他有勇气说出一切，他只是怕Tom会反悔。

 

“我当然不会啦……”Tom有点撒娇的冲他撅起嘴，Chris又咬了上去……

 

他们终于放过了彼此的嘴唇。

“这梦什么时候会醒？”

“根据我以前的经验，过不了多久就会醒。”

“你以前？你以前在梦里做了什么？”

Chris给他讲了他单恋幻想Tom时的那几个梦。

原来只有他们现实中离得很近，才能进入同一个梦。以前Chris独自在梦里追的，都是Tom的幻象而已。Tom居然觉得有点吃梦里的自己的醋，原来这个家伙，那个时候一直在梦里吃自己豆腐，现实里都不肯表白。

“别生气嘛，后来我不是表白了吗？现在你也知道了，我永远是最爱你的…”Chris轻吻他的鼻尖。

Tom靠在他肩膀上，他觉得好幸福。

“以后，我们一定要互相坦白一点好不好？Chris？我不想我们再有什么误会了，我根本就离不开你………”

“好的，Tommy，以后我们有什么说什么，如果你再离开我……我会死的……”

他们互相讲述了Andreas的事和艾尔莎的事，之前他们一直不敢拿出来跟对方挑明的事，如今都说出来，也得到了谅解，这轻松多了。

这场风波之后，他们的心完全向彼此敞开了，不再自以为是，为对方着想而怀抱着秘密，最后让误解越来越深。未来，不管有多少问题，多少风雨，他们可以坦然一起去面对了。

Chris才知道原来艾尔莎和Andreas都那么威胁过Tom，Tom订婚也是迫不得已。

Tom才知道Chris一直在承受着压力，而且一直是把自己放在第一位的。

“我们以后怎么办？Chris？”

Chris沉默了，他之前是有想为了Tom离婚的，但他真没想到艾尔莎会用抚养权威胁他………

Tom看出他的为难，“Chris，你没必要非得离婚的，反正我也这样了，只要你曾经选的是我，只要你爱我，我就不需要那个名分和仪式了……”

Chris抚摸着Tom白嫩的脸，他又得让他受苦了。

“Tommy，”他突然把Tom拉起来，“既然这个梦还没结束，我们现在去结婚吧！！！”

Tom一脸惊讶的看着Chris，他记起了洛基的一句台词。

“Bold move ，brother，even for me！”

 

——————————————————

 

他们拦住了计程车，这城市是巴塞罗那。

他要司机找个婚庆店，他们得买结婚礼服。

Chris打开裤子口袋里的钱包，只有一张信用卡，他乞求捕梦网一会不要为难他，毕竟他现在打着赤膊，他也不想连一身像样的礼服都给Tom买不起。

Tom还是第一次走进婚庆店，就算是梦里，他也觉得不好意思，两个男人结婚，该怎么选礼服啊？

店员已经司空见惯了，西班牙本来就是同性恋的天堂，每天到这选礼服的同性情侣应接不暇。

Chris把店员拉到一边，他得先看看卡里能刷多少钱。

捕梦网真没亏待他，这额度够他俩买个小岛了。

他阔绰的指着所有的礼服，“Tommy，随便拿，哪一件都可以！”

最后还是他给Tom选了一件立体剪裁的白色礼服，那能紧紧的包裹凸现他的腰身和翘臀。

Chris紧张的等待着Tom的帘子被拉开。

虽然Tom又不是穿婚纱，西装的样子他已经看过很多次了，但这次不一样，这次的盛装，只为他一人。

帘子拉开了，秀美的Tom冲着Chris羞涩的一笑。

Chris也顾不上别人都在看，上去就给了他一个法式湿吻，Tom真是太美好了，不是吗？

Tom给Chris也选了白色礼服，还把他胸口的扣子解开了两颗，露出他壮硕的胸肌，Chris低头在他耳边吹气“是不是很想要我了？嗯？Tommy？”

Tom脸红到了耳根，“还有人在呢……”

“等梦醒了，我会好好喂饱你的…”Chris不管有多少人在看，使劲往上托了一下Tom的屁股。

Tom掐了他胳膊一下，“我还不想这么快醒呢…你不娶我了？…”

“当然娶了，当然！”Chris才记起这事才是要紧，至于那欲望，再忍忍。

他们一路奔向号称离天堂最近的，圣心圣殿教堂，正好有一个神父在那里祷告，Chris说想让他帮他们主持婚礼。

这太仓促了，他们什么都没准备。

梦里的神父态度还是比较随和的，也没有要求他们的护照和结婚申请。

“只要你们真的深爱彼此，决定结合，上帝就会祝福你们。不过，你们应该都听说了，我们这儿的规矩，一旦在这个教堂举办婚礼，一生一世都不能离婚。还要在契约上画押。你们想清楚了吗？”

“我想的很清楚了！”Chris抢先说，他一定不会离开他

Tom也用力点点头，只要Chris不抛弃他，他永远不会离开他。

“好，我去准备一下。”神父去取圣水，这婚礼太简陋了，没有宾客，没有鲜花，没有乐队…不过只要是真心相爱，倒也算是婚礼，该有的流程还得有。

Chris才想起来他既没买花，也没有买戒指，还没有向Tom求婚，可是他来不及去弄那些，梦随时会醒。

他看到神父修剪用的园艺剪子，拿起来把自己头发剪了一束，跪在惊讶的Tom面前，“对不起Tommy，我怕来不及，我不能跑去买花和戒指，可是我真的好想和你结婚，我好爱你，好想要你，让我用我的余生来保护你爱你，好吗Tommy？让我做你唯一的王子吧！现在用我的发缠成戒指，用我的心作为聘礼，我想向你求婚，你愿意嫁给我吗？Tommy？”

Tom拉着跪在他面前的Chris，平生第一次有人跟他求婚，就是他爱的人，能嫁给他，他已别无所求。

“我愿意，我当然愿意！Chris！”Tom把他扶起来，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊。

Tom需要的不是多么盛大的场面，多么奢华的戒指，他只是要他对他说那段誓言。

Tom也把自己的头发剪一束，缠绕成一个“戒指”。

神父回来了，他拿着圣经，和iPad，一会给他俩播放婚礼进行曲。

看着这俩人交到他手里的“戒指”，神父心里也忍不住想，这小子这么寒酸，他都能嫁给他，肯定是真爱了吧。

神父宣读了圣经，让两人交换誓言。

他们一个一个字的说着，每一个字都是真心真意。

我，Chris 郑重发誓，以上帝的名义接受Tom 成为我的妻子，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！

——————————————————————  
（怕出问题，此处不打全名） ————————————————————————

我，Tom郑重发誓，以上帝的名义接受Chris成为我的丈夫，从今日起，无论环境是好还是坏，是贫穷还是富有，是疾病还是健康，都会爱你，尊敬你，珍视你，至死不渝！

他们互相交换了以对方头发结成的“戒指”。

“Tommy，明天我就去给你买个好的戒指。”

“Chris，有你爱我就够了……”

神父示意他们不要说话，他宣读圣经，宣布礼成，两个人互相亲吻，还要在婚姻契约上画押。

他们画押之后，Chris又一次抱着Tom亲吻起来，幸福的泪水交叠在一起……………

“我爱你，Chris，”Tom把泪水蹭在他肩膀上，就算只是在梦里，Chris能把婚礼给自己，Tom就心满意足了。

他是他的丈夫了，他们以姓名与献血向上帝盟誓，永生永世不再分离。

 

“我爱你，Tom，甚过爱我自己……如果我有机会，我希望再给你一次完美的婚礼………”Chris轻吻着他。

 

“够了，已经够了……”

 

有你爱我，有你的一颗真心，就够了。

 

——————————————————

 

喵呜！！！那只猫又站在Chris的窗外冲他叫，梦醒了，黎明已经来了！

Chris一股脑爬起来跑出去，几个箭步跳过Tom的阳台，用力拍打他的窗户。

窗帘拉开了，是Tom还有点羞涩的可爱笑脸。

Chris都等不及跑到门口，直接让Tom打开窗子，他跳了进去。

把Tom压倒在床上，昨天中午他们还吵得厉害，因为一个梦，此刻乖巧的Tom已经完全是他的人了。

“你还记得吧？你已经嫁给我了，你不会反悔吧？”

Chris压的他好疼，Tom脸红红的推着他，“你说呢？坏蛋…………”

“说你永远是我的，完全是我一个人的！”

“Tom永远是你的，完全是你一个人的……”Tom觉得自己已经全身烫的快烧起来了。

 

狂风暴雨般的吻，梦境再怎么像真的，也没有真实中的触感那么强烈，他们彼此角力般的咬吻着对方，这个吻实在太久了，彼此的舌尖不断轮刮着对方湿润的口腔，交换吞咽着津液，Tom被他弄得快要喘不上气。

Chris迫不及待的解开了Tom的睡衣扣子，他的每一个表情都在邀请着他。

“这次，真的要辛苦你了Tom……”Chris用最后一丝理智说完了这句警告，他一年多的禁欲可不是闹着玩的。

Tom这次可能要被自己玩坏了……

“……我想要你……Chris……”Tom不要命的吐气呻吟着，继续诱惑这个身上的庞然大物。

这一年多，他更是寂寞如雪，就算是自w，都不敢想着Chris，Chris那时说过的那些话，让他都不敢再表现自己的情V欲，而现在，不管多疼，他都好想要他，Tom已经迫不及待了………

以前Tom还是比较矜持的，他不想让Chris觉得自己太xx了，可是他跟Chris做过以后，他真的每时每刻都想要，现在，他是那么强烈的想要他填满他的身体……

“……Ah……ow……emm……Chris……Ah！！！！…”

“huh………Tommy……oh………”

他们再也没有掩饰和胆怯了，尽情的表达着自己无尽的情欲和对彼此身体极度的渴望。

一个尽全力在输出，一个贪婪的索求着…

银v靡的交v合声回荡在房间……

——————————————

 

猫咪乐得可以自在的在Chris没关上门的房间，尽情吃他的糕点。

隔壁Tom的银叫声呻吟声和Chris粗重的喘息声，一浪高过一浪，整个墙壁好像都在随着音浪摇晃，可它根本不在意。

呵，平凡的人类，只会没完没了的发春……

 

————————————————

大汗淋漓的Tom瘫在Chris的臂弯里，要不是人类身体有极限，他真的还想要………

Chris心疼Tom，Tom真的没骗自己，他太久没做，一直都在流血，Chris只是想表达自己的爱，可不是想伤害Tom，他得先控制自己…………

爱琴海上灿烂的太阳溜进窗户照在他们的脸上。

温暖又明亮。

他们的未来也会如此吗？

Chris先不想想那么多，起码他这几天还能留在Tom身边，他得去给他买个大戒指，再带他在岛上好好转一转，虽然现实里他们还是见不得光，可是梦里给了Tom承诺和婚礼，那誓言牢不可破，Tom完全是他的了吧？Chris觉得心里的愧疚没那么重了…

Tom只是假装在睡觉，他喜欢赖在他粗壮的臂弯里，那能给他安全感，他不知道Chris还能在这呆几天，他先不想去想那些不好的事。虽然现实里自己还是那个不能见光的人，但是梦里他说的都是真的，他真的给了他一个婚礼，那誓言，牢不可破，他一辈子都是Chris的人，他会保护他的吧？

 

爱吾所爱，至死不渝。

 

————————————————

 

真爱一个人，就要爱他的全部

他的荣耀他的耻辱，

他的快乐他的痛苦

他闪耀的灵魂和他难堪的过往

开诚布公才是爱情保鲜的良药

没有秘密才没有谎言

没有谎言就再没有背叛

两个心完全融合

分离再远也是一整颗

 

纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，

银汉迢迢暗度。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。

柔情似水，佳期如梦,

忍顾鹊桥归路。

两情若是久长时，又岂在、朝朝暮暮！

 

—————— 秦观《鹊桥仙》

 

 

————————————————————

（话说你们真的觉得特别虐吗……我都没下狠手…🥺不写AU的话有的问题不能简单的是或者否就搞定………有的人不能简单一句话踢出局………得慢慢培养解决…想让各种感情能舒舒服服的过渡…，还有9章呢……狂咬手指…………你们都陪我走到这了，真心希望能再忍忍吧………好么………❤️）


End file.
